Wings
by Silvermoon maru
Summary: AU Each 17 birthday of any girl related with the Higurashi shrine received a weird gift. It was like a joke until Kagome birthday came and "reacted" to it. Now everybody wants to kill her, youkai and humans. Inuyasha would be able to protect her or is he
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Wings

By Silvermoon maru

Chapter 1

Wings...

Lots of them...

Flipping around her, surrounding her.

They are close..

Too close..

Wicka, wicka, wicka

She screamed.

The girl sat abruptly gasping for breath, her racing heart thumped so loud that its sound seemed to fill the room. Sweat permeated her ivory skin and some dark strands of hair stuck damped on her face. Her right hand rested on her chest in a futile attempt to calm herself. Her hazel eyes reflected her terror, she was afraid that if she closed them again the nightmare would come back.

'It was just that. A nightmare.' She repeated it constantly to make her mind accept it as a fact. Even when there was something different in it than in any other regular dream.

Kagome shook her head putting away those thoughts and pushed away the soft blue cotton blanket covering her. Suddenly the room felt too small, she needed some air, the window had steel bars outside, so it wasn't an option. The cool marble floor welcomed her bare feet sending chills through her spine and making her shiver. Behind the white wooden door was a hall with many doors and a stair. The ceiling had a hidden stair that went to the attic, no one had been there for years.

Kagome went downstairs, everything looked so peaceful. The living room was barely illuminated by the soft lights of the street. In front of her was the mahogany door with a crystal half moon on top that led to the front of the Shrine, next to it, on the wall was a small wooden cat holding the keys with its left paw, her mother's idea, she said it made her feel more welcomed.

With shaky hands Kagome took one of the key chains and opened the door. The fresh air hit her immediately sending chills over her skin, she closed her eyes and drew some deep breaths enjoying the freedom they represented. She was able to get out whenever she wanted. The idea calmed her for some strange reason.

After some minutes, she locked again and turned to the stairs hesitantly. After the first step she decided to stay in the living room. She sat on the sofa silent, even if she wanted she wouldn't dare to break the atmosphere with her voice. A crystal tear ran down her face and landed on her leg leaving a small darker spot on her silk green pajama bottom.

Something was missing, something very important and the worst thing was that she couldn't remember what was it. If she tried to remember the wings would never leave her alone.

The morning light passed through the white curtains covering the windows. Kagome stirred slightly finally waking up and welcoming the new day. She groaned as she tried to extend her arms, her body was stiff for sleeping on the couch. Something warm and fluffy lied on her lap, it was Buyo, a fat cat with white fur and huge yellow eyes. She patted its soft back, slowly her hand moved to its head to finally pet its ears. The cat purred happily enjoying the attention. Out of a sudden, she stopped and her hand retreated, she had a déjà vu, that weird feeling when you think that something had already happened.

Gently she stood up leaving the cat on the couch while walking towards the dinning room. Her mother and brother were having breakfast already. The place was enormous and richly decorated, the handmade old table was an antique as its eight chairs. Some paintings about some kind of all jewel rested on the walls.

"Good morning darling, have a seat" Mrs. Higurashi greeted her daughter and made a sign to the maid to serve her daughter some breakfast.

"Good morning sis" she ruffled Souta's hair and greeted both of them with a smile. Then sat next to him and poured some cold orange juice on a glass, soon the maid put a dish with scrambled eggs and fried bacon in front of her.

"Mmmh, this looks really tasty" she took some eggs with her chopsticks but she stop in middle air as she notice someone missing.

"Where is jii-chan?" she glanced around. Her mother sat back again, rolling her eyes she answered "Putting protection spells around the shrine again".

Kagome shrugged and ate, the breakfast was really good. Grandpa had been busy putting spells and ofudas everywhere almost for a year. Well, he had always done that but lately he seemed really stressed about it.

'Maybe is something to do with getting old'

She didn't asked about her father, she knew he was at the company headquarters again, he just appeared twice a month just to leave again, her mother was already used to it. He was dedicated at the search of antiques and they usually got lots of expensive stuff. Kagome didn't know how but they always seemed to find the best and strangest.

An hour later she was ready to leave, she put on a blue summer dress with green leaves and blue sandals, her ears wore a pair of small emeralds. There was not even a cloud in the sky and the sun shone brightly in the center of it. The weather was pretty hot, Kagome tied her hair in a messy bun and start her walk to the shopping center. Mrs. Higurashi had insisted in accompany her but it had been a while since she had go on a walk on her own. She just needed to feel more of that feeling. Freedom.

"You know you are not supposed to go alone"

"I knew you would be with me soon, I just didn't expect you THIS soon, dear Sango" she turned to acknowledge the woman walking beside her. Blue jeans, black booths and a white shirt made her look like any normal teen, a black vest and matching sunglasses completed the set. Nobody could tell she had a hidden gun, a radio and some other funny stuff.

"You know you don't have to "dear" me, this are my orders. I have to protect you" Sango Taijiya was the best bodyguard her father had hired and after that fateful day a year ago, he decided to reassign her to Kagome. A whole army couldn't pass through her, those were his words.

"Didn't sleep well?" Sango eyed her friend concerned, she had dark circles under her eyes and looked weary.

"I had another nightmare. They seem to increase as my birthday comes closer."

The bodyguard looked at her concerned but tried to cheer her up.

"In that case they will be over tomorrow. By now the only thing you have to worry about is which dress are you going to wear for the party."

They turned a corner and found a black Cadillac cts with light brown interiors waiting for them. The window lowered revealing a man in his early twenties, his raven hair tied in a small ponytail and purple eyes fixed on them. An appreciative smile appeared on his lips and the bodyguard rolled her eyes guessing what he was thinking.

"Lucky me! A couple of beauties walking straight to my car. Ladies do you need a ride?"

Kagome suppressed a laugh when she saw Sango's expression and before she turned him down, she stepped in front of her and greeted the guy.

"Miroku nice to see you again. We would love a ride to the mall"

Sango's eyes almost went out of their sockets. The last time they went out he groped her and that was something she didn't forgive easily.

A figure from the other side of the street watch the girls get into the car. He had been watching them for a month. The next day was Kagome Higurashi 17 birthday, then he would know if he had wasted his time or not. Although, every time he looked at her couldn't help but feel that he was missing something.

Kagome felt a chill on her neck and turned where the guy was and stared at him for a moment, this called Sango attention.

"What is it, Kagome?" the girl looked at the body guard and back again to where the guy was. The place was empty. He was gone.

"Nothing, lets go" deciding it wasn't important she just dismissed telling Sango.

xxxxxxxxxxx x

A young girl was tied at a wooden post in the middle of a forest, she was pleading to someone to let her go, her face damp with tears. The guy next to Kagome smirked secretly to himself enjoying to torture her.

It was soon when hidden with the shadows of the night, the flapping of wings, lots of them came closer. The silence fell upon the ones in the clearing, some with confusion, others with anticipation.

Wicka, wicka, wicka.

The girl looked to the sky widening her eyes in fear and recognition of the owners of the wings…

Blood. Lots of it.

A necklace with a white pearl falling to the ground and landing with a clank in a pool of crimson.

She screamed.

"Kagome wake up" Souta's voice brought her back to reality. She jerked up sending the poor young to the floor startled.

" Sis, are you ok?" wide eyes looked at him, she just nodded as the image of blood and the threat were still fresh in her mind. She sighed relieved and put her face in her hands for a moment, not sure to cry or laugh.

The boy stood up and walked to the window opening the curtains and letting the morning sunshine to light the room. The shadows dissipated and the remains of the tortuous night too.

"Happy Birthday sis!" he said cheerfully and hugged her earning a smile from her lips.

"Yeah! Happy birthday sleepy head" Sango was at the door, a smirk on her lips and dressed in black. The special reunion planned for the day demanded all the security personal dressed in their uniforms and all of them were completely black. Her uncle, a man she didn't know seemed to be the one planning the whole thing, he was one of the most powerful men in Tokyo and had helped the Higurashi empire to raise.

She wasn't sure how were they really connected but as long as her family said so, she didn't have a reason to disagree. Besides, he was throwing her a party… who was she to complain about it.

Soon she had sent Sango and her brother downstairs and she went into the shower, the warm liquid help her muscles to relax.

Half an hour later she dressed up in a short navy blue skirt with a ¾ sleeved light blue shirt, she wore her glossy hair down and sapphires on her ears. Light blue eye shadow and natural lip gloss and she was ready.

"Ok let's go" she ran down the stairs meeting her mother, Souta and Sango.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Dark bookcases filled the walls of the somber studio, dark curtains were closed over the windows giving an eerie feeling to the room filled with electric light at this time of the day. It was past 11 am and the sun shone brightly outside, something that place seemed to have never known about for it was cold and smelled old.

"I don't think is wise to do this" the old man voice pleaded to the man in front of him. He had come earlier that the rest to investigate the real purpose behind the so called party, just to find out something he didn't like at all.

"Why is it Kenji?" the man's voice was soft as silk, his eyes were dark red and his long hair fell on waves by his shoulders, he wore a black Armani. The way he talked screamed dangerous in the old man senses.

He hesitated for a minute, blurting out the first thing that came in his mind, anything to hide the truth.

"It would ruin her birthday, she has nothing to do with it"

The man smirked and raised from his chair behind the enormous pine wood desk. He was tall, his movements soft and precise.

'Like a snake" Keiji thought.

"If that is true, it will only be a strange moment in the party, it will appear to be a joke and everybody will continue the celebration. I'll pay for all the expenses."

He walked to the old man putting his hand on him to reassure him.

"I'm sure everything will work out fine"

Keiji had not option left but nod and pray for those words to come true.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh heck… I hope you like it… RR


	2. Surprise!

Wings

By Silvermoon maru

Chapter 2

"Hi, uhm Miroku how are you?"

"Can't I call you to say hi?"

"Ok, ok…you got me. would you come and give us a ride to the party?"

"Oh of course, she will be there too, I bet she is as eager to see you than you are"

"Yeah right. I know you don't say it to everybody"

"well, is set then. See you in a few minutes. Bye"

Kagome sighed while shutting off her silver gray mobile and turned around to find Sango glaring at her. Her look was so murderous that it could have burned holes on her face. The teen deliberately ignored her friend and looked at her mother.

"Our ride is coming mom" then glancing around she asked "where is jii chan? Don't tell me, he is planting ofudas all over the place again" her face lighted in amusement.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughters comment and loved the way she smiled, she thanked the gods for bringing her back to her. Her eyes darkened as memories of a year ago filled her mind.

Dark clouds gathered over the Shrine hiding the soft light of the half moon. The wind picked speed and dragged the dry leaves of the ground with it. An ear piercing scream echoed through the night cutting the silence of the sacred area as a blade.

The three inhabitants of the place woke up shaken by the chilling and somewhat familiar voice. They ran outside to the well house, their hearts pounding fiercely against their rib cages. Souta walked behind his mother, his hands secured in a side of her nightrobes. Jii chan walked ahead of them, his wrinkled hand trembling as he reached the old wooden entrance. The door protested when pushed to a side, the figure inside yelped startled. Mrs. Higurashi gasped, tears formed in her eyes at the sight of what leaned against the well side. In front of them, curled into a ball, shaking violently as she cried was Kagome. Her clothes torn and covered in blood. Bruises, scratches and cuts marred her once perfect skin.

"Don't let him get me" she cried over and over again.

The sound of the Cadillac horn brought her back to the present, she glanced again at Kagome and prayed nothing would spoil her happiness.

Miroku unlocked the doors and Kagome stepped in first.

"Hello handsome" she winked and eye at him and he blushed, a couple of smart and perverted comments were ready to be spilled when Kagome looked behind her and called for her mother and younger brother to join her in the back seat, he sent a glare at the girl who just shrugged her shoulders smirking at him.

'I'll get you back for this' he mouthed at her and she contained her giggles, not even slightly scared by his threats.

Sango let out an annoyed sigh and counted to ten before climbing into the car, the only seat left was the one next to the driver.

Miroku patted the seat and smiled wolfishly at her.

"Come on Sango, the party is about to start"

Miroku Yamada was Kagome's cousin, his mother was Mrs. Higurashi's sister. He moved to Tokyo when his parents passed away in a airplane crash seven months ago. He was in India at that moment researching about 'spiritual paths' and ways to reach enlightenment when an urgent message was sent to him. Then he met Kagome, a strange familiarity appeared between them, as they knew each other from a long time ago.

He continued his studies in the Shrine and got a job in the antique's business, Kagome's father found his knowledge pretty useful.

For Sango, he was just a perverted bachelor which meaning of 'spiritual path' was the same as the way to a woman's bed, and 'enlightenment' was the moment when his wandering hands reached for something to grope.

888888888888888

He leaned on a tree watching the cars enter the huge iron gate, he wore black pants, a loose black silk shirt which contrasted with his long black hair. Dark shades covered his purple eyes. He as Sango was part of the security team and had to wear that clothes.

Many guests were humans but he could tell that a lot of them were disguised youkai.

Another car approached the entrance, he straightened and walked to the gate slowly, in the back seat he spotted her. His heartbeat increased in anticipation, his orders were very clear and his mission was about to start.

The party was about to start and Naraku would be mad at him if he were late. With inhuman speed he jumped the fence and ran to the entrance through the gardens of the property.

8888888888

"This place is huge" Souta leaned against the window like a dog in his first trip. Kagome agreed silently with him, the place was awesome. The gardens didn't seem to have an end, sakura trees were everywhere, their pink petals flew around the property as snow in winter time. Finally they parked in a space next to the entrance and everybody got off the car.

A young woman dressed in a white kimono with gray flower patterns greeted them at the door. Her ruby eyes studied them for a moment and widened a fraction as she spotted the birthday girl.

"I'm Kagura Kanai, welcome to my home. Father is waiting for you, please follow me this way".

The mansion was breathtaking, the carpet was a dark shade of red with golden designs at the borders, the walls were dressed with original paintings about 400 years old, real antiques. The dim light gave the place a sober taste and a creepy feeling.

"Wow this place is unique" Kagome's mind wondered which kind of party would she have in a place like this, maybe a feast or a ball, they might had called all her school friends and they would appear surprising her…

"This is like being into an horror film" Kagome elbowed his young brother and Mrs. Higurashi gave him 'the look' well know as a threat to shut his mouth and be respectful.

Suddenly a startled cry from Souta broke the omnious atmosphere.

"Hey! Don't! Come back here!" A light green frog had jumped out of his pocket deciding that this house was a nice place to explore. Kagome held his brother's shoulder to stop him.

"I'll get it" she was sure his brother would do more damage to the place that the poor little green thing and there weren't exactly rich to pay for any of the antiques if anything happened to them.

The little animal jumped faster than she expected getting the name of 'green fiend from hell'. Turning in a corner she crashed with a guy dressed in black. He held her arms to steady her, his touch strong and firm. His glasses fell from his face to the floor and Kagome find herself staring into a pair of amethyst eyes. Long black hair similar to hers framed his handsome face.

"Don't you people know some manners? Its rude to stare."

He let go of the embarrased girl and passed by her as if nothing happened dissapearing by the same corner Kagome just came from.

She looked angrily to the place where he went unable yet to say something but absolutely sure that with that awful attitude the guy certainly would be single for the rest of his life. A soft pat on her left foot pulled her attention. The little fiend had decided that her shoe was a nice place to rest. With a defeated sigh she took the frog and went back to retrieve it to her brother.

Another door opened for them at the end of the hall, two security guys were on each side. They nod curtly in greeting and let them pass through the gate.

It was a huge dinning hall, lots of people were gathered in there. Kagome stared in awe at the luxury of the furniture and decorations. Most of the faces were unfamiliar to her but everybody was dressed nicely and looked at her expectantly.

At the center of the room, set on a small table was a present.

"Everybody is waiting for you to open it" Kagura's voice startled the girl, she never saw her get that close. She looked at her family and friends and all of them gave her encouraging smiles. Her legs moved mechanically to the center of the crowd feeling very, very nervous.

Kagome looked the box in front of her, wrapped in white paper with a huge black bow, her hands pulled the lace slowly. All the eyes fixed on her, her heart drummed in her chest faster in anticipation and excitement.

A soft sound came from the box, something was moving inside, whatever it was seemed to have been disturbed by the movement. The sound became clearer, familiar.

She gasped, her blood froze as recognition fell upon her.

Her eyes darted to the crowd, nobody seemed to notice her distress.

'It.. It can't be..'

When she almost convinced herself that her mind was playing tricks on her, the sound came again.

Wicka, wicka

"Oh, come on. How long do you plan to make everybody wait?" the mockery laced in that voice brought her back to earth. The owner was the same guy with long dark hair, his outfit revealed him as part of the security team, she hated his smirk.

'Great. Now even the guards make fun of me' If looks could kill, that guard would be dead and buried by now.

A forced smile appeared on her lips as she lifted the lid leaning slightly backwards in case whatever was inside decided to fly to her face. As nothing came out, she decided to check on its contents, her breath caught in her throat at the sight.

A small pitch black bird was tied to the bottom of the box, its wings flapping incessantly and at its feet a golden necklace with a white pearl shined in dramatic contrast with the red velvet inside.

Kagome eyes' glazed over as a flow of incoherent images passed through her mind. Gore and blood intertwined with the sound of wings.

The security guy who mocked her before, left his lazy leaning on the wall behind him and stood in a more alert position.

Naraku smirked from his seat waiting for what was about to come.

A rush of adrenaline made her hands cover her face as a scream broke through her throat.

"Stop!"

Strange energy pulsed from her core. The wave of power suddenly filling her, a low pink glow enveloped her body making her mind dizzy.

Mrs. Higurashi covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head in denial. She thought that everything was over now, how wrong she was.

Miroku felt the enormous power coming off from his distressed cousin.

" This is very wrong"

Sango, who was next to him didn't have to be told twice whenever it concerned Kagome's welfare and make a move towards her, but something cold and hard pressed to her side restrained her for getting closer.

"What the hell…" One of the guards had a gun pressed to her and gave her a warning look.

"Don't move" He looked at Miroku before he added "any of you"

888888888888

"What is going on?" she heard her voice but her lips never moved.

Kagome raised her arms and found herself glowing in a bluish light, as fear gripped her soul the energy became too much to bear. The dizziness was worse and pain enveloped slowly, a scared whine broke from her throat.

The box was closed again by one of the guests, a boy with short brown hair, friend of Kagome.

"It's closed now, you are safe" Hojo's voice rang in her mind. The light surrounding her receeded leaving her weak and trembling. She lowed her hands and looked at him, his expression changed.

"Run Higurashi, you are in danger" another guard pulled the boy away the confused teen.

The girl looked to the audience but what she saw turned her legs to jelly, besides the guns pointed at her mostly of the audience flickered for a secord in an horde of mosters, each of them different in size and color but the hunger in their eyes remained the same. It was just a second but enough to convince the poor girl that she was delusional.

Naraku gave the signal to the man with long hair , he just nodded and leaped from his spot to snatch the girl from the blood thirsty audience when she dropped on her knees.

Something hard crashed on her so fast that it almost pushed all the air out of her lungs. The room swirled around her, yells and gunshots filled the air.

The man with the long hair broke through a window, thousands of shiny pieces flew by them. Kagome had her eyes shut and her fists holding tightly his shirt.

With inhuman speed he took the girl far into the gardens.

She was really scared but something about the situation felt oddly familiar, a word wanted to escape her lips but her mind couldn't find the right spelling. Everytime she tried to remember it just seemed to hide deeper into her memory.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

I bet you already know who the guy is but the question is: Why is he working for Naraku? What are those dreams that Kagome has?

Review and you'll know very soon.


End file.
